You Never Mattered Much Anyway
by Auramyuu
Summary: -Hints at romance- Reala is desperately in love with NiGHTS as NiGHTS is with him. But in order for her to succeed , Reala must make her believe he doesn't care by saying harsh words.  Reala's POV. Please review!


He had gone to watch her alone on multiple occasions, to make sure she was ok, to see if she was happy, and Lord forbid, make sure she wasn't playing in Stick Canyon. She always seemed well on the outside, but Reala felt that she wasn't. Whenever she looked at him, hiding behind her eyes was hope for him. She still loved him so much; she masked herself in front of him. This day was no different; he had to go see her! Reala flew to Nightopia, to feed his forbidden love.

NiGHTS was never hard to find, perhaps she should think things though a bit more. She sat in the air, playing her invisible flute for the little Nightopians. They'd stop whatever they were doing, and gather around the purple jester that they had come to adore so much.

He loved watching her dance, listening to her voice or music, but he hated so badly that he couldn't let her see him or hold her close. He knew if he had left, then Wizeman would hurt things dear to him in Nightmare. Jackle being dear to him was in danger. Although Jackle sometimes irritated him, he was his best friend. Jackle would do anything for Reala, and he'd even do anything for NiGHTS when she was loyal to Wizeman. But in his attempt to hold loyal creatures, Wizeman corrupted the demi-maren's mind even more than what it was; Jackle hated little NiGHTS, now.

Though in the midst of Reala's though, Jackle came, 'Think of the devil, and he will appear…', the red Maren thought.

"What do you want, Jackle?", Reala hissed defensively. Jackle smiled, baring all of his teeth, "The trade out." Reala looked at him, "The what?", "Jackle will take her to the Ideya Palace if Reala doesn't." Reala's eyes widened, Jackle would try to kill her! "Now?", "Yes, the Master's orders", "I was just getting in place to catch her off guard in a little while…", "The Master wants NiGHTS put away now. The need for the red Ideya demands it! Jackle will, Reala can take the night off." Reala gripped his brother's mantle, yielding a pleading look from the invisible face, "No, no! Let go!", he hissed, half furious, half terrified. "Putting her away is MY job! I will do it, and no one else!", Reala stated in a dark, threatening tone. "Alright! Just let go!", Jackle ordered, flashing a death glare at the red Maren. Reala let go, "Go back to the castle, and let the Master know his will is being carried through." Jackle left, leaving Reala to start his job early.

Reala revealed himself to NiGHTS, making all of her Nightopians leave in fear. All they knew was Reala was the bad guy. She quickly shifted to a standing position, "Reala", she growled. She had just about had it with being captured and placed in the Ideya Palace; anyone could see that she was going to put up a fight this time. "NiGHTS, I'm afraid I have to cut your freedom short. You're coming with me…", he hissed, attempting to intimidate her. "No, Reala! Leave me alone!", she shook her head, yet her violet eyes never left him. "If you come near me, I won't run, but I WILL fight you!", she threatened, offering him a chance. "Then you'll fight!", Reala sneered.

NiGHTS never did fight him full force, it wasn't obvious to anyone who may be watching, but Reala could see in her eyes that she wasn't. She loved him too much.

He pulled one of her wrists behind her back, and she straightened, it didn't hurt, she just couldn't move, "Dammit, Reala…", she growled, weakly. "Why aren't you coming at me with all of your strength?", he whispered in a mocking, but knowing, tone. She was quiet, 'I can't hurt the man I love…', she thought to herself.

He had to make her hate him. She could never destroy Wizeman if she didn't come to hate him. He had to do something, but he didn't want to.

He floated, to her cage, still holding tight to the unwilling purple jester. He pulled her near, "Is it your emotions…?", he questioned, masking his pain with a dark smile, "Can you not attack me because you love me?", he questioned, evilly. NiGHTS was quiet, he pinpointed her exactly. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, her head slowly turning to look at him. He leaned in close, whispering in her ear, "You know, NiGHTS, you never really mattered to me anyway…" Her eyes widened and her body froze. He pushed her into the Ideya Palace, but she didn't even feel her body hit the floor. She quickly lifted to her knees, pressing her hands to the invisible wall. Her eyes were flooded with tears, "R-Reala…!", was the only thing she could muster to say. It hurt her throat, the burst of tears made it hard to breathe, speak, or even move. 'All of those years were lies…?', she thought, physically and mentally hurt. He smirked down at her, and turned, leaving her, broken from the inside out. NiGHTS opened her mouth to call out to him, 'Wait!', she thought, but it hurt to open her mouth. She closed her eyes, numb to the tears that had been streaming down her face, her teeth gritted, and her fists clenched as she laid back down, and cried from the new damage that had just been inflicted.

Reala felt himself ache as he left her with that lie. It hurt him to say those things and it hurt to look at her and to hear her speak. He felt so fuckin' weak. He broke her, he could tell, but she needed to be broken if Nightopia had a chance at survival. From now on, all Reala could do is hurt NiGHTS, nothing more.


End file.
